An Unexpected Ending
by InadequateJusticex
Summary: SasuHina. You just didn't expect those two to become a couple. Everyone was astonished. One Shot requested by a friend.


AN: A one shot requested from a friend. Enjoy~

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

* * *

There was a person who existed for the lone purpose of revenge; His name is Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone recognizes and looks up to him, but he takes no notice. He's too concentrated in his 'goal' in life.

Even though he's the popular kid of the class, he was far too concerned in getting his revenge than socializing with people. Most people gave up on him. He was too hard to befriend, and most didn't bother no longer. Athough his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, never ceases to amaze him. He thinks Naruto is the only person he needs in his life – He's about to meet the only person who he _really_ can't live without soon..

Class started as normal today, things flying everywhere and the usual noisy bunch of kids. They made lots of teachers quit because of their appauling behaviour, but they never changed, no matter how bad the situation was. The people in this class _weren't_ actually bad people though, they just loved to talk. A lot. They still managed to learn though, even after all that chattering they do for the whole day.

Sir Iruka came in, holding his teacher book with him. He didn't shut the door behind him though, and that only happened when new students arrive.

'Everyone, we have a new student today. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata.' Sir Iruka announced.

The class cheered. They never usually received new students, because of the bad behaviour they display. They were bad representatives of the school, and the school was known for it's good, well behaved students; Which is the opposite of what they are.

'Hinata, don't be shy. Come in. You're part of our class now, and we're welcoming you.' Iruka beckoned to the girl outside the door.

She slowly walked to the room, nervous like she usually is. She isn't those loud, arrogant type of person, she's quite shy and very quiet. She also has low self-esteem, even though she's actually a good person to be around with. She's not lacking in the looks department, either. She suffered depression through all her life, and what caused that was her cousin, Neji. Neji always bullied her when their father's backs were facing them, and she couldn't do anything because her father wouldn't believe her.

As she was nearing the center of the class, she stopped. She stood there, gazing at the people around her. Everyone seemed to be delighted about having a new student. They went from noisy to quiet when she came in, allured by her beauty and grace.

There was one person who didn't care who care about the person who came in, and it was Sasuke.

It's not surprising that he doesn't seem to care, he never cares about anything. He only cares about his revenge, and himself. Nothing else. Not even his best friend Naruto. So why should he care abuot some random girl that was about to join his class?

'Hmph. She looks weird. Those eyes really freak me out.' Sasuke thought.

Hinata was always made fun of because of her oddly coloured eyes. I mean, it's not normal for you to see someone with white pupils, do you? It's a blessing to some, a curse to others. No one really knows. She's heard it all her life, and most of the time it doesn't bother her. But when certain people say it, she just can't help but get a lil' bit teary.

After Hinata introduced herself, she sat down next to a person with naturally pink hair. Strange, she thought. The normal hair colours are Brown, black and blonde. She's never met or heard of anyone with naturally pink hair before. She can't really make fun of her though(she's not the type of person to do that) she has raven coloured hair, and that's not normal either.

When she sat down, she quickly put her bag down and pulled out her book. It's called 'The Dating Game' by Danielle Steele. She loves that author. She makes great books about love and relationship. Like any other girl, Hinata loved reading books about that. She never had a lot of friends, so she spends her time reading books instead.

'Hey, my name is Sakura. What're you reading?'

'Erm..It's c-called The D..Dating Game. It's by D-Dannielle Steele.' Hinata was never the people's person. She stutters a lot around new people, and this isn't an exception.

'Cool! I love Danielle Steele! We should hang out sometime. You know, just shopping for books and getting to know each other better' Sakura gave her a wide warm smile.

'T..That would be great. I'm looking fo..Forward to it.' Hinata said, while smiling.

The day went by quite fast. Hinata made lots of friends by the end of the day. She was delighted. She was friends with everyone, except for one person..

Uchiha Sasuke.

The guy won't even respond to Hinata when she tries to talk to him.

'I can't do anything else, I guess.' Hinata sighed.

As she was walking down her road, she saw Sasuke entering a very posh, and fine house. He's really rich she thought. But she didn't pay too much attention. He doesn't care about her, so why should she?

She continued walking down the street, and noticed that they lived in the same street. It didn't excite Hinata one bit, because he's not her friend anyway.

Hinata unlocked the door to her house and entered. She was wondering why no one was home. She went to her room and saw a note. It said :

_'Dear Hinata, your father experienced a heart attack and was sent to the nearest hospital, the one next to the supermarket. Please come and visit your father, the heart attack was very fatal according to the doctor and you should be beside your father to comfort and make him feel better._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Your Uncle._

'O..Oh no..Dad! I'm coming as soon as possible..please hold on!' Hinata said.

She was shocked. Heart Broken. She doensn't know the reason why her dad got a heart attack. He's always been healthy, so what's wrong?

Hinata planned to buy some flowers and fruits to help him recover, so she went to the nearest supermarket nearby and bought different types of fruits and daisy flowers, since they were her father's favourite.

- - -

Sasuke was bored like usual in class. He doesn't know why he got put in that specific class. He wasn't noisy or stupid, either. He doesn't deserve to be in that class, he keeps saying to himself. The only person worth talking to was Naruto. Sure he's popular, but he has a few friends.

He was just relaxing in his chair when suddenly the teacher came in, leaving the door open. That meant someone new was coming. Even though it doesn't show on his face, inside he was tingling with amusement and curiousity. He would never know that the person about to come in is about to change his life. _Massively._

She came in. The excitement he was feeling died down. She seemed like an ordinary person. He regretted being excited about something so small and stupid.

The girl came closer, and Sasuke found himself checking her out more.

'Hmm..Her eyes look weird. They kinda freak me out.'

'Wow. For a girl, she has a bad sense of style.'

'She doesn't seem like she would make any friends at all.' Were all the things that flashed in his mind after taking a closer look at the girl.

'Whatever. I'm going back to relaxing.' and he did for the rest of the day, like he usually did.

He was walking home after a long, boring day. It was the same; Naruto would crack some jokes, he would learn little bits, and the day would end. It was the same cycle of life he experienced for weeks and weeks. He never thought of getting a GF to spice his life up, it seemed to complicated.

'Hmph. Relationships only lead to disaster and pain. They're not worth my time.' He thought.

More similar thoughts came running through his head. They stopped as he got infront of his front door, while he was looking for his keys. This place always gave him the worse memories he could ever imagine.

_**It was a full moon that night. Everything seemed peaceful. Everyone was sound asleep, not knowing what's about to happen.**_

_**Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi, murdered their whole family. One by one, with the sword his family's generation had to pass down.**_

_**Sasuke was woken up by screaming, and thought he was just dreaming. He wanted to see what was happening, since he wanted to get a glass of water anyway. He walked out of room quietly, trying not to disturb the other people sleeping in the house. He slowly crept down the stairs, watching his step. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, the scene he witnessed will haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. What he saw was his parents getting murdered by his own trusted brother. It was horrible. Blood-soaked limbs were everywhere. Headless bodies were in a pile. It seemed as if a serial killer snuck in the house and assassinated everyone of them. Among the pile of corpses, there stood a man who Sasuke swore to kill – Uchiha Itachi.**_

_**'W..What happened here!? Brother..what..what did you do!?' Sasuke dropped to his knees.**_

_**'I finally did it, little brother. These pests didn't stand a chance against me.' Itachi said, with a grim look on his face.**_

_**'Bu..But the people you killed was our family! Why did you kill them!?' Sasuke shouted.**_

_**'I wanted to see how strong I am. That's all.' Itachi started to decapitate the remaining bodies with heads.**_

_**Sasuke turned around in fear and disgust. How dare he? How dare he kill everyone in his family that he treasured and loved?**_

_**'I..I cant forgive you brother. You..YOU DEMON!' Sasuke charged at him.**_

_**'Hmph. Little brother, you have no chance against me. You're merely just a pawn compared to me. You won't get a chance to even touch me.' Itachi said in a frightening voice.**_

_**He was right. Sasuke didn't stand a chance. Quick as lightning, Itachi nearly killed Sasuke with the bloody sword in his hands. He slashed his torso, leaving a big diagonal scar.**_

_**'AAAAH!' Sasuke screamed in pain.**_

_**'You're not even worth looking at. You useless piece of shit.'**_

_**'I..I will defeat you one day. To avenge our family, and to prove you wrong!' Sasuke shouted.**_

_**'I'll let you live. Those words will never come true, even if you train for millions of years. You're too young to defeat me.' These were Itachi's last words. He turned around and started walking away, leaving a heavily wounded Sasuke to die.**_

_**'Ugh..You..you won't ge..t..awa..y with.. this..' Sasuke said and immediately collapsed.**_

The horrible scene kept coming back to him even after years. That night alone changed his entire life. He swore to kill him and avenge his family, and he's going to make that happen. No matter what.

- - -

Hinata was nearing the hospital, and was still worried about her father. It was strange for him to get sick suddenly. It wasn't like her dad at all.

She was pondering why her father was ill when suddenly someone bumped into her roughly and made her drop to the floor. A gun was pointed at her, and she was being threatened.

'I don't wanna hurt you, but I need money urgently. So unless you wanna get hurt, I suggest you just do it.' The thief said.

It went from tranquil to chaotic just because of one event. Everyone was terrified, and ran away. Robberies never happened in public before. It does happen once it a while, but most of the time it's in an abandoned alleyway. This person must really need money bad.

'But I..I don't have money anymore. I only had e..enough to buy those f..fruits and flo..wers..' Hinata said with tears building up in his eyes. She knew it was the end of her, so she let those tears flow freely..

'Liar! Everyone brings spare pocket money nowadays! If you don't hand me the money in 5 seconds, I'm going to pull the trigger. A life isn't worth sacrificing over money, lady.' The thief was getting angry.

Sasuke was walking to the hospital for his mental check-up, which he had to do every week. It wasn't suprising because of what happened to him earlier in his life. Along the way, he saw people running.

'What's happening? Is there a fight or something? Well, it's none of my business so I better not go to there.' He thought.

Then he saw Naruto. Naruto looked exhausted from running. It was the perfect chance to ask what's happening.

'Naruto. What's wrong?'

'Sa..Sasuke..that new girl in our class is in danger! You have to save her!' Naruto exclaimed.

'Hmph. I don't care about her. Why should I?'

'SASUKE! Stop being a dick and just go do it! You're the only one capable of saving her..I..I'm not strong enough. So go!' Naruto pushed Sasuke to where Hinata is.

'Alright! Just stop pushing me ok!?' Sasuke said getting a bit mad.

Sasuke rushed to where Hinata was and when he got there he felt a variety of emotions pass through him._ Anger. Sadness. Fear._

As soon as he saw Hinata crying, he couldn't stand it any longer. He charged at him with all his speed.

'A..ahh! Get away! Or else this person will die!' the Thief shouted.

'RaaaaaAAAAHH!' Sasuke growled as he punched the guy in the face with all his might. Blood spilled from the guys nose and mouth. At the same time, more memories passed through his mind. It agitated him.

'You won't get away with this you filthy bastard!' As he continously punched the poor guy.

They haven't known each other for long, but Sasuke knew that they were both hiding sadness within them. He can sense that out of all the people he knows, she was the only one who suffered great depression and sorrow.

'S..sasuke! Stop it now!' Hinata tried to speak but had trouble since she was crying so much.

'But..but why!? This guy was about to kill you just for the sake of obtaining your money! He doesn't deserve to live!'

'Who cares!? What if it was for an emergency? What if it was for his family? I'm nothing, so it's ok if I die. No one would notice, anyway!' More tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sasuke let go of the guy who's already knocked out and went to Hinata. He hugged her. He didn't like seeing her upset like this. No one's ever made Sasuke feel like this. _Ever._ Suddenly, he felt a certain urge to make Hinata smile again. He was prepared to do _anything. _

It was hard for Sasuke, as he never really cared when others cried. He made someone else clean up the mess. Not this time. It was someone he cared about a lot, and he wanted to do it himself this time. But he was struggling. He's never come across this situation before. What should he do?

'Hinata...I don't know what I can do to make you feel better, but i'm just going to tell you one thing : I'll always be here for you.' Sasuke hugged Hinata tighter.

'Sas..uke..' Hinata couldn't help but hug Sasuke back. It was the first time someone besides her dad cared about her; It made Hinata feel genuinely happy for once in her life.

It started to rain. Even then, they stayed in that position for a few minutes, just snuggling up to each other and giving the other person warmth and comfort.

After they let go off each other, Hinata stopped crying. It made her feel better, just knowing that someone deeply cared about her. That was enough.

'T..Thanks a lot Sasuke. You saved me. Not just from the thief, but from the sadness I was suffering for all of my life. No one's ever made me feel that happy, even my father.' Hinata smiled.

'It..It was nothing. I'm glad I can make someone else feel better.' Sasuke returned the smile as well.

They went together to visit Hinata's father. They rebought new flowers and fruits, since the last bunch were all mushy and unedible. The flowers were dirty, and don't look refreshing, either.

They walked to the hospital (which was only a few minute walk from where they were now), and they talked along the way. They loved each other's company. It was an amazing experience for them. They've never been this happy with someone in their life.

Hinata and Sasuke finally reached the hospital. They went to the reception to ask which room Hinata's father was.

'Excuse me, what room is Hyuuga Hiashi staying in?'

'Room 541. Please be quiet while near him, he's still recovering after having a crucial operation.'

'Thanks.'

So they went to the elevator and pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come down. It wasn't that long till the elevator came, since this isn't a big hospital compared to other ones. They stepped inside, and Sasuke pressed the '5' on the side of the doors. Then they waited. The doors to each floor opened, and then finally they reached the 5th floor. It was very tranquil in this area, and it seems like this is the floor which contains other people that suffered the same thing as Hinata's dad.

They searched for room 541 and found it in a few seconds of roaming around. It wasn't a big hospital, after all. They went in, trying their best to make noise and wake her father up. They walked forward and sat down. Hinata put the flowers in the empty vase and filled it with fresh water. Sasuke washed the fruits and put them in a bowl and placed them in the table next to the bed where they could be easily reached.

Then Hiashi woke up.

'H..Hinata..Thank you for visiting me..Who's this person you brought with you?' Hiashi asked.

'He's my friend, dad. He heard about your condition and wanted to wish you well.'

'That's very nice of you, young man.'

'It's nothing. I hope you get well soon, Mr Hyuuga. Here, me and Hinata bought fruits for you to eat.' Sasuke handed the bowl to Hiashi.

'Aah. Thanks.' As Hiashi started munching on an apple.

'How're you, dad? I heard you just got a heart attack out of nowhere.' Hinata asked, with a concerned tone.

'I'm fine, Hinata. I'm just getting old, thats all. I read somewhere that it's quite normal for this to happen to old people.'

'I'm glad you're dad. I don't know what I would do if you left me now.'

'You can take care of yourself, Hinata. And you have your friends to take care of you incase you ever get ill. Friends look after each other, don't they?'

'Yeah, they do. I'm glad I made lots of friends.'

'Do you want me to stay here and watch over you, dad?'

'No, it's fine. I know you're busy with your new friends, and i'm totally fine. I just need rest.'

'Ok, ill visit you another day then. Bye dad, I love you.'

'Goodbye. And I love you too.'

Hinata left the hospital with Sasuke. Then, they went to a restaurant to have dinner, since not one of them was bothered to cook for themselves. After spending a few hours of laughter and joy with each other, it was finally time to go home.

'Sasuke, I really enjoyed today. I hope we can do it again sometime. But I have to go home. See you another time.' Hinata said, with a warm smile on her face.

She never had so much fun in her life. This was definitely one of the most memorable days she's ever been through.

As she turned around and started to walk home, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him.

'What..are you..' Hinata was interrupted by a kiss. Sasuke kissed him! Out of all the people she knew, Sasuke was the person she least expected to get a kiss from. It was unbelievable. Sasuke, the quiet, popular guy, kissing him? This was definitely better than a dream. Hinata felt ecstacy flow through her body, just as her first kiss was taken.

It was a magical, unreplaceable memory for Hinata, and even Sasuke himself.

I hope you enjoyed this one shot I made. Sorry if it was short. Review + favourite if you liked it, please! ^^


End file.
